


Run Around in Circles

by BetaBlue



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Deputy Derek Hale, Human Alpha Stiles, Multi, Sheriff Stilinski Knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBlue/pseuds/BetaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celestynka "Stiles' Stilinski is a 17 year old Druid who works part time at the Sheriff's station when Dean and Sam Winchester shows up and she has to chose between the safety of the pack and the pull the brothers have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Around in Circles

**Author's Note:**

> unbated all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Derek never gave up his Alpha status for Cora Stiles and Co. figured out how to save her. And Jackson never left for London
> 
> This is set the Summer before the Pack's Senior year and during Season 8 of Supernatural

Summer in California is always Stiles' favorite time and this summer has shaped up to be her best so far. After the whole Alpha Pack and Darach thing Stiles got Derek and Scott to come together. Once the pack settled down Deaton talked the Sheriff into allowing Stiles to train with him to be the Emissary for the Hale pack and her father also allowed her to work the front desk at the Sheriff station. The Sheriff also helped Derek get a job at the Station after Danny forge papers saying he went through the Academy back in New York.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hearing the front door opening and closing Stiles looks up and sees two men in suits walking in and stood up straighter watching them. "How can I help you?" Asking this she puts her hands on the counter and leans forward to look at the badges that are flipped in front of her.

"Agent Stephen Pearcy and Agent Warren DeMartini." The Shorter of the two says looking at her smiling. "And you are?"

"Let me see that." Stiles said grabbing the two badges and started laughing. "This is great...you named yourselves after the members of Ratt really?" Shaking her head Stiles handed it back to her. "Also you should find a better counterfeiter to make these if you want people to look at them."

Snatching the badges back the two men in the suits glare at Stiles who's still laughing and the shorter one leans against the counter. "Well Sweetheart why don't you just let us talk to the Sheriff."

Rolling her eyes Stiles leans forward and smiles sweetly. "Sorry sweetheart but your so not my type." When she said this her eyes flicker toward the door when it opens and in walks in Derek. "Hello Deputy Hale...how were the kids this morning?"

"Hey Stiles." Derek said moving to the counter and leans over it and kisses her lightly barely looking at the two men. "Jackson made Isaac cry then Cora made Lydia cry. Then Erica asked why there wasn't pancakes made."

"My poor babies." Stiles said shaking her head. "Why did they assume that Tuesday was pancake day? I never make pancakes on Tuesdays."

"Excuse us...maybe you should have your family talk here?" The taller guy said looking at the two. "And you look way young to have kids let alone five."

"Seven...or nine of we count Allie and Scott." Derek said thinking about it. "No it's seven...I don't think Chris and Melissa will allow us to count their kids."

"They aren't our kids...I don't think you could put them on your taxes D anyways." Stiles said rolling her eyes then look at the other men. "Derek could you take these two back to the Sheriff's office."

"Of course." Derek said with a nod and a jerk of his head. "This way he's more then likely grumbling about the lack of real coffee in his cup." Saying the last thing Derek looked at Stiles giving her a knowing look. "Did you tell him about the meeting tonight?"

"Decaf is good for his heart." Stiles said with a wave of her hand turning back to her work. "And yes he knows and we're bringing dessert because Lydia is having dinner delivered."

"Twenty says it's Japanese and Scott whines." Derek said was he moves away from her. Turning to look at the men Derek's noses flares slightly catching a whiff of something different about them. "So how long have you been Feds?"

"Six years." The shorter of the two said looking at Derek. "How long have you been a Deputy?"

"A few months here but I worked in New York for a few years before I moved back here." Derek said knocking on the door to the Sheriff's office. "Sheriff we have a few visitors from the FBI."

"Oh why would the Feds be here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked standing up and shakes the two men's hands. "What can I do to help?"

"There were some strange attacks around here and we were sent to check things out." The taller of the two said then turns to look at the door when it's opened again showing Stiles rushing to the Sheriff's side whispering into his ear flailing her arms around.

"Are you sure about this Stiles?" Sheriff Stilinski asked looking from his daughter to the two men then down to the paper in her hands. "Oh well fuck me."

"Like I told you...Dean." Stiles said smiling sweetly to the older man. "Better names and better forgers. I have all of the Winchester's Cronicals in paperback and on my Kindle. Your car is also one of my favorites. Next to a 2010 Camaro." 

"Fine I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." Dean said rolling his eyes and looked at the three. "So now you know who we are what can you tell us about these attacks?"

"We took take of it." Derek said shrugging his shoulders. "You can go now."

"Now Derek I'm sure they could be some help." Stiles said looking from Derek to Dean then back. "They could help with the stupid Faries who keep trying and make Lydia their Fairy Queen."

"Fairies are evil." Dean mumbles shaking his head looking over at Sam seeing his smirk. "Shut up they are." Looking at Derek he tenses when the Deputy's eyes flash. "What the fuck?"

"Weeeellllll." Stiles said rubbing her neck smiling. "Derek is a Werewolf but he's a good one. Not like the ones you've taken care of. He and our pack have been protecting this town off and on for over a century."

**Author's Note:**

> Celestynka is Polish for Heavenly; divine
> 
> oh yeah and for those who read my other stories I was cleaning my laptop and I lost the next two parts of the stories so now I have to redo them so they will be updated over the next week.


End file.
